A light-emitting diode (LED) light bulb has one or more light-emitting diodes mounted on a printed circuit board housed inside a bulb envelope. A standard LED light bulb also includes a power supply, a heat sink, and electrical insulators to isolate the electrical components. The LEDs on the circuit board have a very long life, and the life of the LED bulb is restricted mainly by the life of the electrical components other than the LEDs. Electrolytic capacitors have a relatively short life span compared to other bulb components. If the bulb is constructed of high-quality parts rated for long life, the electrolytic capacitor in the power supply is generally one of the first components to fail.